Clarke's Protector
by DarkenedFuture
Summary: Adopted by Kagaruki!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or the characters in it, besides my OC, Rose.**

 **Hey, this is my first story so please be gentle with the reviews. But please feel free to add constructive criticism, it would be much appreciated. Clarke is a second child with an extremely overprotective sister, Rose. I think I'm going to have Clarke have a connection with Octavia due to them both being second children. I also think I'm going to have Octavia be Clarke's sister. There is going to be an established relationship between Rose and Bellamy. Last thing, Clarke is going to have had a traumatic event in her past that makes Rose even more protective, and Clarke shy and untrusting.**

 **Ages:**

 **Clarke- 12**

 **Rose-17**

 **Everyone else is their normal age.**

* * *

 **The New World**

"AGHHHHH!" I wake up screaming from my nightmare, causing my sister, rose to jump out of her bed. She immediately starts to comfort, and hold me. Rose is older than me by 4 years, and she is extremely overprotective.

I frequently have this nightmare, me watching my parents being floated, and I can't do anything about it. I blame myself for their deaths. " It's all my fault Rose! If I wasn't born they wouldn't be dead, and you wouldn't be stuck here!." I sob into her shoulder.

"Hey! Don't talk like that. Mom and dad loved you, I love you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, munchkin." She says, pinching my cheeks as she calls me a munchkin. Not this again! She makes fun of my height every chance she gets!

"I'm not even that short! Stop teasing me! Your so mean." I huff, and turn to sulk to myself.

"Not that short, huh?" She scoffs. "I could mistake you for an elf you're so tiny. And besides, I was just joking, you know I love you." She tells me. I turn and hug her. She always knows how to make me smile, or laugh.

That's when the door opens and 4 guards walk in. "Prisoners 318, and 319 give us your wrists." I'm terrified. I look at Rose to see what she thinks we should do. She looks at me and mouths run.

Before I can run, one of the guards grabs my wrist. I let out a whimper. " Get your hands off of her!" Rose screams. "Don't touch her or I'll-" She can't finish her sentence because one of the guards hits her with a tranq dart. "Clarke…" she manages to say before she dozes off. I'm petrified now. One guard grabs my wrist and attaches some sort of bracelet to it, I notice them attach one to Rose, too.

One of them grabs Rose, whilst another grabs me. They carry Rose while one grabs my shoulder to guide me. "Are you gonna float us? Please don't float us, I don't want to die!." I ask one guard as a tear slips down my cheek. He just looks down at me, then keeps moving along.

We walk from corridor to corridor for what seems like eternity. All I can think about is how it's all my fault if they float Rose. If our mother would've never given birth to me then we wouldn't be here now. If Rose dies, it's all my fault. I can see that they are moving the rest of the 100, too. ' _Are they gonna kill us all?_ ' I ask myself.

They herd us into one big group like cattle. Guards at the front, and back of the group. I notice someone I know. Octavia Blake. I met her before we were both arrested. Rose is dating her brother, Bellamy. She's a second child, too. My sister trusts Bellamy so she let me meet him, and Octavia before we were caught.

I walk up to her and pull on her sleeve. She looks next to her, then a little down and notices me. "Clarke, is that you?" She asks me, I just nod in response. "Where is Rose? she would never leave you alone." I point to the guard carrying my sister. "Oh. Well, I'll keep you safe, just stick with me okay?" She asks, I just smile in response.

"Hey, how 'bout you get on my back so I don't lose sight of you. Rose would kill me." She just picks me up and puts me on her back anyways. "Jeez, you're getting big kiddo. I remember when you were tiny. Well, tinier." She laughs.

"Not tiny." I mutter. I have my head rested on her shoulder. "I'm scared Octavia." I admit. " Do you think they're gonna float us all?" I ask.

"I don't know." She says, "But I have a feeling that's not what's going to happen." She tells me. That helps ease the fear a little bit, but I still have a bad feeling. I just ignore it and start playing with Octavia's hair. After another five minutes of walking a guard announces that we're here.

"All prisoners get into the ship." One guard announces. As soon as he says this murmurs start. I hear someone mumble "Did he say ship?" Everyone sounds surprised. We all file into the ship anyways. Octavia helps me strap in, and a guard straps Rose in next to me. I shake her a little trying to rouse her from her slumber to no avail.

Just when the doors start to close one guard stands in the doorway and yells, "You're going to Earth. You're going home."

* * *

 **How was that? Please review, help me get better. I'll see how you guys like it before adding another chapter. PM me any suggestions for future chapters!**


	2. Adoption

This story is now up for adoption. I like to write, but in spurts so I'll probably never write another chapter so I would really like it if someone who would like to finish the story would take it. PM me.


	3. Adopted!

Hello readers, I'm very excited to announce that Kagaruki has decided to adopt my story. I encourage everyone to go check the new story out when he finally publishes it. I will also be excitedly awaiting the release. Thank you to everyone who showed support, and I hope you all will enjoy his story as much, if not more, than mine. Also, thank you to Kagaruki for continuing my idea when I could not.


End file.
